


Memories

by Annalang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Slash, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalang/pseuds/Annalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always want to write something about Harry and Severus, so there is.<br/>Not really a Snarry and kind of sad.But this is the way I see those two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Reading Snape's memories, Harry felt like he just was forced to watch a cheap muggle movie -- in the end, that bad boy turned to a hero, and lost his life for protecting somebody. To be honestly, Harry didn't like the idea that Snape had loved his mother for almost his whole life,  
and secretly protected him since he was born. Those memories was not useful at all, but just made thing worse. Because, it became more harder than ever to face his potions teacher's death. Before, before he saw those memories, he had his own opinion about everything, good and bad, right and wrong, but those things came into his head, and simply overthrow his world. 

He owed him a lot, and he never knew. And if that man was not dying, he would not ever know, the other side of the truth. When he first met Snape, he started hating him. That man just did not look like a good person, and always, made things difficult to him. He had to admit that sometimes, he even wished Snape's death. 

Now, that dying man gave him his own memories. He had to read them, and then, he knew the whole life of his mean, unlikable professor, in Severus Snape' point of view. And it was quite out of reason, he realized he had a brand new feeling about Snape, and no matter how cute the nine-year-old Snape was, personally, he hated his new feeling. 

He could not understand his potions teacher. Why he choose to be a spy, living in that miserable life, tormenting himself, with his guilt and sad stories. Harry was not sure if Snape hated him or not, but he thought, more like not. But that man, kept pretending detesting him and playing the vicious role in Hogwarts. He could have a easier life, but he didn't, or maybe he considered he did not deserve any happiness. 

Then, he died, for him. Never had a chance to let anyone know who he really was, perhaps that was the best end Snape believed he earned, but, Harry wanted to cry, and told him, nobody was supposed to live like that. He wanted to let that man know that he could be more nicer, or in the other word, more like a human. And Harry believed that he absolutely loved him, furthermore, he possibly would be really closed to him, after all, Snape actually was a really good and strong wizard who could teach him a lot, and maybe, share some really brilliant experiences of magic to him. But, now, the only thing he could do was go out, win the this war, and then, built a good grave for his potions teacher. 

And besides those, there was nothing he could do. Merlin would show his mercy to death and he never ever, had any chance to tell Snape anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> And all characters belongs to JKR.


End file.
